tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hydrema
Hydrema was founded in 1959, and is a Danish manufacturer of excavators & Dump trucks based in Stovring, Denmark. Today the machines seen in the UK are there 360 deg wheeled excavators (Rubber ducks) usually in Road Rail Guise and the dump trucks, with a payload of up to 20 tonnes. The company has a manufacturing subsidiary operating in Weimar, Germany. History Do you know any thing more about them ? Time Line In 1959 Aksel Kyed and Kjeld W. Jensen started the company "Kyed and Werner Jensen", which at that time concentrated in two areas, district heating and the fabrication of hydraulic digging equipment. In 1960 the company was split, and Kjeld W. Jensen started Hydrema, with the headquarters in Aalborg. In 1962 the company moved to Stovring. At that time Hydrema had 15 workers and an area of 320 msq of factory space. In 1971 a subsidary company was established in Norway, followed by Sweden in 1979, the former West Germany in 1981, England in 1985 and France in 1988. There's many countries like the USA, Australia and Poland, import machines from the Hydrema factories in Denmark and from Germany since 1997. In 1980 Hydrema started producing their own design of machine. It started with the Hydrema 800-series, which were a new line of backhoe loaders produced all in house, apart from the engines which were from Perkins Engines in England (Perkins is used in all of their machines today). Before then, they bought tractors from larger companies like Volvo, on which they could mount their own hydraulic equipment. In 1983 Hydrema started producing their own dump truck and in a short perriod in the late 1980s they also produced mobile cranes]]. In 1990 the Hydrema 800-series were replaced by the Hydrema 900-series which has a new chassis and axles fitted with a more powerfull digging arm. In 1996 Hydrema started the production of a new mine clearing vehicle, named the Hydrema MCV 910. It can clear mine areas faster & safer than manual mine clearing. In 1997 Hydrema bought the Weimar-Werk Baumaschinen and there by got production facilities in Germany. In Stovring the production- and administration area is about 16500 msq and 20000 sqm in Weimar, Germany. In 1998 Hydrema launched their unique Hydrema MPV 900. It is a Multi Purpose Vehicle (Tool carrier), which is able to switch whole attachments, like a telescopic arm or a digging arm. In 2006 Hydrema got into the military industry. Through a Joint venture with the Swedish fim of Hagglunds which is a part of the British owned BAE Systems. Hydrema were suppose to produce and mount the guntowers of the Danish Army's new CV9035 Infantry Fighting Vehicle, as part of an order for 45 new CV90's. Machines * A Backhoe based on a Volvo BM tractor and fitted with a under belly turntable so it swivelled 360 deg, called an R12, was featured in Classic Plant & Machinery Magazine in February 2004. * They also built a Backhoe loader based on a small tractor similar to the Massey Ferguson and John Deere versions. * Road rail 360 deg. wheeled excavators. * Hydrema 900 series excavators ** Hydrema 900MPV-2 - 2006 is a tool carrier, fitted with a 123 hp Perkins 1104C-44TA engine of 4.4 litre.Earthmovers Magazine No. 28 * Medium site Dumper trucks (ADT type) ** Hydrema 912D Dumper ** Hydrema 922C Dumper ** Hydrema 922D Dumper * Hydrema 910 mine clearing vehicle See also *List of Construction Plant Manufacturers *Special Purpose Machines References *Wikipedia article -(Lastauto-Omnibus Katalog 2007, ETM Verlag.) *Tractor Wiki - Classic Plant & Machinery Magazine, Vol.2 No.6, Links *http://www.hydrema.com (in Danish) *Hydrema UK *Danish Hydrema 910 MCV Category:Companies of Denmark Category:Dump truck manufacturers Category:ADT manufacturers Category:Excavator manufacturer Category:Hydrema